Remember Me
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Mana yang kau pilih; mati atau dilupakan oleh orang yang kau cintai? "Tidak apa-apa, Mamori, sekarang kau memang melupakanku. Tapi suatu saat nanti, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi, kau pasti akan bisa mengingatku lagi. Ya, aku percaya itu."
1. Prologue: The Forgotten Prince

_**5 years ago...**_

"Hai, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau baru disini?" suara seorang gadis kecil dengan gaun merah muda itu terdengar sambil menatap penasaran pemuda di hadapannya.

Si pemuda tampak terkejut mendapati kemunculan dan pertanyaan tiba-tiba si gadis. "Eh, ya bisa dibilang begitu. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk menemani ayahku saja." Jawabnya jujur.

Mata biru itu kembali menyiratkan keingintahuan. "Apa yang dilakukan ayahmu disini?" tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata biru itu, dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menyuarakan satu kebohongan pun. "Hmm...bekerja." dia kembali menjawab jujur, walau hati kecilnya sudah dipenuhi oleh rasa takut dengan tuduhan sebagai pengkhianat kerajaan.

Gadis berambut coklat itu merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban si pemuda. "Apa pekerjaannya?" dia terus bertanya seakan sedang menginterogasi seorang perampok.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya." Agaknya sudah bosan juga si pemuda terus-terusan ditanyai seperti ini.

Gadis itu tertawa, memamerkan deretan gigi putih bersih dan lesung pipi yang manis. "Ahaha, maaf. Omong-omong, kau berasal darimana?"

Si pemuda menjawab dengan cepat, "Dari kerajaan Barat."

"...Oh tidak," gadis itu memekik pelan.

Ekspresi si pemuda langsung berubah khawatir. "Apa? Ada masalah apa?" dia bertanya dengan nada cemas dan panik.

Gadis itu melanjutkan dengan lambat. "Ayahku sering mengatakan bahwa orang-orang dari kerajaan Barat adalah orang-orang paling jahat yang pernah diciptakan oleh Tuhan." Kengerian sekaligus rasa benci tertanam jelas di air muka sang gadis.

Pemuda itu tidak terima nama Kerajaannya direndahkan seperti itu, dengan keras dia membalas. "Ayahmu terlalu melebih-lebihkan! Kami tidak seperti itu! Justru kata ayahku orang-orang kerajaan Timurlah yang paling licik dan rakus." Tandasnya tajam disertai tatapan jijik.

Si gadis merengut kesal. "Hey, kami jelas tidak seperti itu!" serunya. Lalu dia terkesiap, "Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau...Pangeran Kerajaan Barat?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Dan kau...Putri Kerajaan Timur?"

_._

_.

* * *

_

**I never meant t****o leave you,  
Could I have only stayed;  
We would be going on in life,  
With all the plans we made.

* * *

**

.

.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan segala permusuhan tolol kedua Kerajaan kita. Maksudku, kita tetap bisa berteman, kan?" pemuda itu berucap dengan penuh keyakinan dan sedikit rasa pengharapan. Matanya membulat menunggu reaksi sang lawan bicara, lebih tepatnya; Putri dari kerajaan musuh bebuyutannya.

Reaksi si gadis sesuai dengan harapan pemuda itu. "Ya, tentu saja." Dan tidak ada yang jauh lebih indah dari si pemuda itu selain ketika ia mendengar gadis itu mau menjadi temannya. "Ah, namaku Mamori. Dan kau?"

"Aku..."

_._

_.

* * *

_

**Now all the hopes and dreams we shared,  
Are but sweet memories;  
For you to tuck inside your heart,  
Now when you remember me.**

* * *

.

.

"Putra Mahkota! Dimana anda?"

"Putra Mahkota!"

"Yang Mulia, tolong hentikan permainan petak umpet ini. Kami bisa kena masalah jika Anda sampai menghilang."

_._

_.

* * *

_

**Remember all the good times,  
And all the joy we shared;  
Remember how you touched my life,  
And how I really cared.**

* * *

.

.

Wajah si pemuda mengeras mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang menggema di hutan lebat ini. "Oh sial, itu para pengawal, cepat atau lambat pasti mereka akan segera menemukanku." Ujarnya dengan nada cemas. Dilirknya gadis di sampingnya itu, dia tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan si gadis jika mereka berdua sampai ditemukan oleh pengawal dari Kerajaannya. Dan jelas pemuda itu tidak akan rela apabila sesuatu yang buruk menimpa si gadis. Ikatan aneh—yang entah sejak kapan muncul—diantara mereka mengatakan agar mereka harus segera berpisah. Bukan keinginannya, tapi demi keamanan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa ini perpisahan?" tatapan sedih dari si gadis malah membuat pemuda itu makin sulit untuk meninggalkannya.

Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Ukh, mungkin." Jawabnya dengan nada yang amat sangat tidak rela. Bagaimanapun juga perpisahan ini bukan keinginannya.

"Beritahu aku, apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" gadis itu kini mulai memohon-mohon. Dan apa yang paling menusuk-nusuk hati si pemuda dibanding melihat tatapan penuh derita dari gadis, dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memenuhi keinginannya?

"A-aku tidak tahu." jawabnya lemah dan tidak berdaya. Karena dia sendiri memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa akan bisa melihat gadis itu lagi.

"Kumohon." Tatapan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, keputusan sulit sudah dia putuskan. "Mmm, baiklah. Besok, waktu dan tempat yang sama, datanglah ke tempat ini lagi." Ujarnya akhirnya. Mungkin ia bisa mengatur jadwal agar datang ke tempat ini lagi. Bahkan kalau perlu, dia siap untuk kabur.

Gadis itu belum tersenyum, wajahnya masih kaku. "Kau janji akan datang?" tanyanya penuh harap,

"Ya." Janji berat yang justru dia tidak tahu apa bisa dipenuhi atau tidak.

_._

_.

* * *

_

**Think back on all the laughter,  
And wipe away your tears;  
You still ha****ve many miles to go,  
And still have many years.**

* * *

.

.

"DASAR TOLOL!!! BERGAUL DENGAN MUSUHMU SENDIRI? KAU SUDAH KEHILANGAN OTAKMU, PUTRA MAHKOTA?" Bentakan dan makian itu terdengar dari mulut seorang pria tua dengan uban menutupi rambutnya. Wajah keriputnya melotot marah pada pemuda di hadapannya yang kini tengah berlutut dengan satu kaki padanya. Satu-satunya manusia yang pernah membentak seorang Putra Mahkota hanyalah satu, ya tentu saja hanya seorang Raja yang bisa melakukannya.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia." Suara pemuda itu datar dan tenang, menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tak menyesali perbuatannya. Mungkin satu-satunya penyesalannya adalah kenyataan bahwa sang Raja berhasil mengetahui perjanjian kecilnya dengan si gadis, yang membuatnya tidak bisa datang ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

"Ini bukan masalah yang hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan kata maaf." Geram sang Raja.

"Lalu saya harus bagaimana?" ujarnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Menjauhinya, membunuhnya kalau perlu. Bukan malah mengajaknya untuk berteman, dan bahkan mencintainya!" suara sang Raja berubah menjadi jijik, "Demi Tuhan, kau mencintainya! Dan dia juga mencintaimu, itu sama saja dengan akhir dunia, Putra Mahkota!" suaranya meninggi di akhir kalimat.

Tapi si pemuda mengacuhkan segala bentakan itu, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan hanyalah satu."Dia...juga mencintaiku?" desisnya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajah.

"Ya, puas kau?"

"Bukan itu maksud saya—"

"Hanya ada satu cara; hukum mati." Raja berujar tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Sang Putra Mahkota memandangnya kosong. "Anda ingin membunuh saya? Membunuh putra Anda sendiri?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Bukan kau, tolol! Tapi Putri dari Kerajaan Timur." Maki Raja kesal.

Wajah Putra Mahkota mengeras, sebelum akhirnya berteriak dengan histeris. "TIDAK!!! TIDAK!!! TIDAK, AYAH, TIDAK!!! Bunuh aku saja, tapi jangan sentuh dia!! Jangan coba-coba—"

"Kau tidak berhak membantah—" Raja menggeram.

Sebuah suara yang lain terdengar. "Yang Mulia, saya pikir itu tindakan yang cukup ekstrem." Dia mencoba untuk menjadi yang paling rasional dari argumen keluarga Kerajaan itu. Karena itulah tugasnya, sebagai penasihat.

"Cih, kau tidak tahu apa dampak dari hubungan mereka berdua kelak jika diteruskan lebih jauh!" cibir sang Raja.

Sang penasihat, yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Putra Mahkota, mengangguk takzim. "Saya tahu, Yang Mulia, saya belajar banyak dari sejarah Negeri ini. Tapi pasti ada cara yang lebih halus, tanpa harus membunuh sang Putri." Sarannya. Bagaimanapun, kekerasan tidak sesuai dengan prinsip pemuda berambut botak ini.

Sang Raja menyipit. "Cara yang lebih halus?" ulangnya.

"Ya, misalnya, menghapus ingatannya tentang Putra Mahkota?" penasihat itu menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Tidak—" desis Putra Mahokta. Dilupakan? Dia lebih memilih mati daripada harus dilupakan oleh Mamori. Seandainya ada pilihan agar ia saja yang dibunuh, dengan suka rela Putra Mahkota pasti akan langsung memilih pilihan itu. Tapi sayangnya semua yang keluar dari mulut sang Raja adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sang Raja kembali melotot pada Putra Mahkota. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk bicara dalam diskusi ini!" desisnya tajam. Lalu matanya kembali ke sang Penasihat. "Oke, itu cukup bagus, tapi bagaimana caranya untuk menghapus ingatan seseorang?"

Penasihat tersenyum. "Kita bisa meminta bantuan dari sekutu kita, pihak Surga. Mereka memiliki wewenang untuk mengatur ingatan manusia." Dia berujar dengan nada ringan tanpa beban.

Putra Mahkota tidak bisa tidak mendesis jijik mendengar ucapan itu. "Cih, sekutu?"

Sang Raja mengubris desisan itu. "Apa mereka bersedia?" tanyanya setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Pasti." Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

_._

_.

* * *

_

**Don't look back...look forward,  
This day is a brand new start;  
And as you travel on in life,  
You'll take a bit of my heart.**

* * *

.

.

Suara merdu bagaikan nyanyian itu terdengar secara tiba-tiba. "Ah, sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir kali dipanggil ke Bumi." Wajah seseorang yang mengucapkannya tampak bersinar putih, seakan baru saja bermandikan cahaya. Rambut coklat ikalnya bergoyang ketika matanya mencari sosok seseorang. "Sang Raja." Ujarnya sambil mengangguk sekilas. Bukti bahwa dia memiliki derajat yang sama—atau malah lebih tinggi—dari Raja itu.

"Yamato." Balas sang Raja dengan takzim.

Yang disebut dengan nama Yamato itu berjalan mondar-mandir. "Jadi, bisa segera beritahu apa keinginanmu." Pintanya tak sabar.

"Hapus ingatan Putri Kerajaan Timur, Mamori Anezaki XVII, mulai dari hari ini hingga kemarin." Sang Raja mengucapkannya dengan suara seberat dan seyakin mungkin.

Dan hanya membuat Putra Mahkota makin beringsut lemas di pojok ruangan.

Yamato memutar matanya bosan. "Kupikir kau akan meminta sesuatu yang lebih sulit dari sekedar menghapus ingatan seseorang."

_._

_.

* * *

_

**I never meant to leave ****you,  
But still you'll not be alone;  
For as long as my love lives in you,  
I'll never really be gone.**

* * *

.

.

"Detik ini juga, dia sudah membuang dirimu jauh-jauh dari ingatannnya. Kau tidak memiliki tempat lagi di hatinya." Suara itu terdengar penuh kemenangan sekaligus rasa puas yang berlebihan.

Dijawab dengan dingin. "Ya, saya tahu."

Wajah itu melunak, agaknya sang Raja masih bisa juga berempati pada penderitaan putranya ini. "Apa kau ingin agar dihapus ingatannya juga?" tanyanya datar.

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Hanya menawarkan." Lalu bergegas pergi.

Mata Putra Mahkota menatap langit malam hari, jutaan bintang bersinar menerangi malamnya. Tapi apalah arti dari jutaan bintang itu jika ada satu bintang paling penting yang sudah berhenti menyinari hidupnya? Langit malamnya memang akan tetap terang benderang, tapi sampai mati pun matanya akan terus dibutakan oleh cahaya bintang yang telah menghilang itu.

Menghela nafas, hingga akhirnya bergumam. "Tidak apa-apa, Mamori, sekarang kau memang melupakanku. Tapi suatu saat nanti, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi, kau pasti akan bisa mengingatku lagi. Ya, aku percaya itu."

_._

_.

* * *

_

**Remember Me**

© Sapphire

_**Standard disclaimer applied**_

**Warning:** OOC-absolutely, AU, Kingdom stuff, lebay, segala hal absurd. Dont'like, don't read, okeh? ^^'

**Pairing:** ???

**Prologue: The Forgotten Prince

* * *

**

_**Now..**_

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan gaun merah muda berenda itu sedang duduk di suatu bangku di taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Dia duduk dengan tatapan takzim memandang kreasi Tuhan di hadapannya itu. Langit berwarna biru, awan berwarna putih, padang rumput berwarna hijau, bunga dengan beraneka warna, dan masih banyak hal lain yang membuat gadis itu terkadang tak bisa melepaskan matanya hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan alam.

Saat-saat seperti ini bisa berlangsung seharian penuh jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang menginterupsi kegiatan gadis itu.

"Mamo-nee~" suara nyaring itu terdengar memasuki area taman yang sunyi.

Gadis bernama Mamori itu menoleh, mata birunya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang hanya setahun lebih muda darinya tengah berlari dengan semacam sepatu beroda yang membuatnya dapat sampai ke tempat Mamori jauh lebih cepat.

"Suzuna-chan," balasnya lembut, "Ada apa?"

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu akhirnya sampai juga di tempat Mamori, nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia menjawab. "Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi, tidak tahunya ada di sini." Ujarnya, lalu suaranya menjadi lebih lembut, "Yang Mulia, tidak tahukah bahwa Anda sudah membuat cemas para pelayan pagi ini?"

Mamori, atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Putri Mamori, tersenyum kecil. "Iya, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja," alasannya. "Dan satu lagi; bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Yang Mulia'? Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyukai panggilan itu, kan?"

Anak bungsu dari Bangsawan Taki itu tertawa. "Oke, oke, maaf Mamo-nee." Lalu jemarinya dengan lincah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang ia bawa. "Mamo-nee, ini ada titipan dari sang Ratu." Ujarnya sambil memeberikan secarik daftar panjang pada Mamori.

Mamori menerimanya dengan bingung, lalu membaca isi daftar itu. "Rinji Yamada, umur 25 tahun, lajang, Anggota Elite Pasukan Keamanan Kerajaan," Mamori mengernyit bingung, lalu kembali membaca. "Kouga Hiou, umur 19 tahun, lajang, Pemburu Hadiah nomor satu di Kerajaan. Hiroshi Ayano—tunggu, ini sebenarnya daftar apa sih?" Seru Mamori.

Suzuna meringis. "Yaah, itu...Uhm, daftar nama-nama calon suamimu, Mamo-nee." Jelasnya.

"APA?" Pekik Mamori, "Jangan bercanda, Suzuna. Apa maksudnya daftar calon suami? Aku ini baru 17 tahun, sama sekali belum berniat untuk menikah!" ujarnya histeris.

Gadis berambut biru itu menunduk takut. "I-itu semua usul sang Ratu, Mamo-nee. Beliau mengatakan bahwa ingin cepat-cepat—" Suzuna menelan ludah, "—menggendong cucu."

"APA???!!!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Mamo-nee," Suzuna semakin mengekeret ketakutan, lalu kembali berusaha menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya ini semua karena Mamo-nee tidak pernah terlihat memiliki seorang kekasih, karena itulah sang Ratu berusaha menjodohkan Mamo-nee dengan—"

Mamori mengangkat tangannya, pertanda meminta Suzuna berhenti bicara. "Cukup, Suzuna. Aku sudah tidak mau dengar lagi apapun tentang perjodohan konyol itu." Pinta Mamori dengan wajah memelas.

"Tapi sepertinya itu ide yang cukup bagus, Mamo-nee—"

"Bagus dari mananya?" lengking Mamori. "aku baru 17 tahun! Hanya berbeda 1 tahun darimu, Suzuna! Coba bayangkan jika kau yang ada di posisiku; dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal dan segera mempunyai anak! Oh yang benar saja—"

Suzuna kembali meringis. "Yah, benar juga sih..." ujarnya lemah, lalu matanya mendadak bersinar jahil. "Tapi apa memang tidak ada satupun laki-laki di Kerajaan ini yang menarik perhatian Mamo-nee? Maksudku, apa Mamo-nee pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?"

Laki-laki yang menarik perhatian? Jatuh cinta? Pernahkah ia?

Mamori diam sesaat, ekspresinya kosong. Kepalanya memutarkan seluruh potongan momen-momen penting di hidupnya, tapi apa adakah ingatan tentang laki-laki yang ia cintai? Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Mamori mengeluarkan suara, "Uhm...aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya tidak ada...yaah, sepertinya. Aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin." Ujarnya lambat.

Suzuna mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak yakin? Kenapa begitu? Sebenarnya ada atau tidak?"

Mamori menggigit bibir. "Tidak, tidak ada. Tapi mungkin sepertinya ada, hanya saja—"

"Mamo-nee melupakannya?" tebak Suzuna. "Mamo-nee lupa pada laki-laki itu?"

"Ukh...aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang terlewat, tapi sepertinya masih ada yang kurang. Ini...ini sungguh membingungkanku." Desah Mamori.

Suzuna ikut berpikir. "Cukup rumit juga," gumamnya, lalu memandang wajah Mamori. "tapi sepertinya mustahil untuk melupakan cinta pertama kita, Mamo-nee."

Gadis bermata biru itu mengangguk lemah. "Ya, memang. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia ada."

"Aneh," gumam Suzuna.

"Memang," balas Mamori.

_._

_.

* * *

_

**And because you'll never really forget me**

_

* * *

._

_._

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author: **Uhmm ini arsip lama yang ceritanya saya kembangin ==' abal kah? gaje? terlalu ooc? emang~ *ditabok* saya sendiri ga nyangka bisa sampe 2000 lebih words gini XD niwei ada yang tau siapa si 'Putra Mahkota'? Info tentang dia saya buat seminimal mungkin, biar misterius gitu ^^ dan pas adegan dia nyebutin namanya ke Mamori, itu saya sensor, sebenarnya dia tetep nyebutin kok -_- trus soal 'Kerajaan Timur' dan 'Kerajaan Barat' itu bukan nama aslinya, itu cuma julukan karena letak posisi kerajaan aja.

dan kayaknya fic ini lebay banget ya o.O udah lama ga bikin romens yang normal sih ;D oh dan juga fic ini saya persembahkan untuk diri saya sendiri, untuk memperingati satu tahun saya di ffn XD jadi yaah, yang mau ngado, silakan review ya~ *senyum najong* :D


	2. Chapter 1: Meet The Destroyer

"—_sekarang kau memang melupakanku. Tapi suatu saat nanti, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi, kau pasti akan bisa mengingatku lagi__."_

_._

"_Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia ada."_

_._

"_And because y__ou'll never really forget me."_

.

* * *

**Remember Me**

© Sapphire

**-1-**

**Meet The Destroyer

* * *

**

Derap langkah bising seekor kuda perang memasuki wilayah Istana. Castillo del Dragòn. Benteng naga, begitulah tempat tinggal keluarga kerajaan itu disebut. Dua buah patung naga raksasa menjadi penyambut kedatangan orang-orang yang memiliki urusan di wilayah sakral tersebut. Patung itu jugalah yang menjadi simbol dari kerajaan Barat ini, Kerajaan Shinryuuji.

Shinryuuji, kerajaan dengan komoditi baja terbaik, berada di barisan terdepan dalam kekuatan militer. Beberapa Kerajaan kecil di sekitar sudah mereka jarah untuk memperlebar kekuasaan. Sejak rezim yang dipimpin sang Raja, Sumita Sendouda, Shinryuuji maju menjadi Kerajaan tak terkalahkan.

Dan jangan lupakan sosok penting dari keberhasilan Kerajaan Barat ini dalam memenangkan seluruh pertempuran, sang Jendral Perang, Putra Mahkota Shinryuuji. Usianya baru menginjak 17 tahun, tapi jangan pertanyakan lagi mengenai keperkasaan dirinya di medan tempur. Seluruh lawan akan tunduk di kakinya, mati terhunus oleh pedang perak miliknya.

Kebiasaannya yang selalu menghabisi musuh tanpa basa-basi membuat dirinya mendapat julukan Il Distruttore, sang penghancur. Akan siap menghancurkan apapun atau siapapun yang menghalangi dirinya.

Tak punya hati, itu kata orang kebanyakan. Mengingat usianya tak kurang dari 17, tapi sudah tak terhitung berapa nyawa yang harus berakhir di pedangnya. Wajahnya dingin, tak pernah berekspresi. Sekalinya bicara, akan sanggup membungkam mulut semua orang. Aset kesayangan sang Raja, yang dibenci sekaligus ditakuti.

Tapi itu hanya tampak luarnya.

Tak pernah ada yang tahu sisi terdalam dari diri sang Putra Mahkota. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa segala perilaku dan sifat layaknya iblis yang kini bersarang di dirinya bukanlah diri aslinya, melainkan hanya pelampiasan akibat kekecewaan yang kelewat mendalam. Akibat kejadian bertahun lalu yang menorehkan luka parah di hatinya yang sampai sekarang tak pernah terobati, membuatnya kini menjadi nanah busuk.

Ya, kejadian 5 tahun lalu, penghapusan memori seorang manusia yang dilakukan malaikat.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda berwajah dingin itu menuruni kuda perangnya dengan gagah, lalu berjalan dengan langkah tegap memasuki bangunan Istana. Tiap kali ia melangkah, seluruh orang akan selalu bersujud untuk mengiringi langkahnya. Putra Mahkota tetap memasang ekspresi dinginnya, tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan para rakyat jelata. Itu bukan urusannya.

"Yang Mulia!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan sejenak langkah kaki sang Pangeran. Ia berbalik, menampilkan sorot mata onyx-nya pada si lawan bicara, seorang pengawal seperitnya. "Ya?" desisnya.

Pengawal itu, bohong sekali jika dibilang ia tak takut kini. Ia jadi menyesali tindakan nekatnya menegur sang Pangeran, siapa yang tahu sedang dalam mood baik atau burukkah remaja menyerupai iblis ini? "A-ada seorang pencuri yang tertangkap siang ini, Yang Mulia," sanggup juga akhirnya mulutnya berbicara. "Harus kami apakan pencuri itu?"

Pangeran mendengus, menganggap pertanyaan itu seakan pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah ada. "Kau bertanya padaku?" balasnya setengah mencibir. "Bunuh, tentu saja." Jawabnya ringan tanpa beban, seakan perkataannya barusan bukanlah menentukan hidup dan mati seorang manusia.

Si Pengawal meneguk ludah, tak menyangka reaksi dari Tuan-nya ini. "Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi, kau memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hukuman pencuri itu padaku, dan kau tahu pasti bagaimana nasib semua pendosa jika berurusan denganku—" berhenti sejenak untuk mendramatisir. "—Mati. Bukankah bagus jika mengirim mereka lebih cepat ke Neraka?"

Pengawal yang kiranya berusia paruh baya itu menggigit bibir, kali ini ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena perbuatannya ini. Ingin rasanya ia membalas: _bukankah kau yang paling pantas untuk berada di Neraka?_ Tapi jelas ia masih sayang akan nyawanya. Jadi, daripada memperpanjang urusan dengan Pangeran sakit jiwa ini, keputusan bijak sekali ketika akhirnya sang pengawal memutuskan undur diri dan segera kabur sejauh mungkin.

Putra Mahkota tetap pada ekspresi dinginnya. Menghela nafas, lalu akhirnya kembali berjalan.

"Yang Mulia,"

Suara lagi, apa sekarang adalah hari sibuknya, eh? Tapi sang Pangeran tak ambil pusing, ia tetap melangkah tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada orang yang memanggilnya. Sudah terlalu banyak yang perlu ia urus untuk hari ini, yang ia inginkan hanya bisa beristirahat sejenak di ranjangnya—sebelum kemudian harus kembali menampilkan topeng bengisnya di hadapan semua orang.

"Pangeran,"

Tetap tak peduli. Ia tahu pasti milik siapa suara ini, lebih baik didiamkan daripada harus mendengar ocehannya. Langkahnya ia percepat, ingin segera sampai tujuan tanpa perlu mengalami gangguan.

"Putra Mahkota,"

Terus mengoceh, _yadda yadda_, seperti dirinya peduli saja. Ada jeda sesaat sebelum kemudian orang itu melanjutkan.

"Ikkyu,"

Deg.

Langkah sang Pangeran terhenti. Ikkyu? Kapan terakhir kali ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu? Bahkan ayah kandungnya lebih memilih memanggilnya Il Distruttore dibanding nama aslinya sendiri. Ikkyu. Nama itu terasa asing di telinganya, seperti orang lain. Siapa Ikkyu?

Melihat air muka sang Pangeran yang melunak, orang itu memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Kedudukannya sebagai penasihat kerajaan di usia yang baru memasuki 22 tahun membuat pemuda dengan rambut gundul itu tak bisa dianggap remeh. Unsui Kongou, namanya.

Langkah lambatnya berhenti ketika akhirnya mensejajarkan diri dengan sang Pangeran. Lama ia menatap wajah bocah 17 tahun itu—ah, tak seiblis yang semua orang kira, sebenarnya. Jika diamati baik-baik, Pangeran sebenarnya memiliki wajah inosen biasa seperti layaknya remaja normal lainnya. Hanya saja ia mungkin terlalu keras mencoba agar menunjukkan topeng kejamnya pada semua orang.

Terkadang Unsui lupa, Il Distruttore ini lebih muda 5 tahun darinya.

"Ikkyu," panggilnya lagi.

"Siapa yang kau maskud?" desis sang Pangeran tertahan.

Unsui menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau," Lupakan sejenak formalitas, karena sekarang Unsui ingin berhadapan dengannya bukan sebagai bawahan-atasan—tapi sebagai teman. "Tidak ingatkah kau, Ikkyu? Dulu kita sering bermain bersama, aku sering menemanimu latihan pedang." Entah kenapa Unsui mengucapkannya dengan rasa rindu yang terlihat jelas.

Ikkyu hanya diam menanggapinya. Unsui Kongou adalah temannya—atau dulu temannya. Keluarga Kongou gugur dalam perang, hanya meyisakan Unsui dan seorang adik kembar, Agon Kongou. Sang Raja lalu memutuskan untuk mengasuh dua bersaudara itu, mendidiknya untuk menjadi pengabdi Shinryuuji.

Si adik, kini menjadi salah satu anggota elit Crusader, pasukan perang kerajaan. Dan Unsui sendiri, menjadi penasihat sang Raja.

Ikkyu tak pernah akrab dengan Agon, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa masa kecilnya banyak ia lalui bersama Unsui. Orang yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kejadian itu.

"Terasa seperti sudah lama sekali," Ikkyu akhirnya menanggapi.

Unsui tersenyum kecil. "Aku malah beranggapan seperti baru kemarin."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, membentuk senyuman samar. Tapi lalu kembali pada ekspresi dinginnya, ditatapinya Unsui dengan pandangan tajam. "Apa maumu?"

Pemuda gundul itu mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ingin bicara denganmu."

Sang Pangeran mendengus. "Menurutmu aku akan percaya?" cibirnya

Kembali Unsui menghela nafas, ia memandang Ikkyu dengan wajah lelah. Sedikit nostalgia kecil tadi tak berarti apa-apa tampaknya bagi Putra Mahkota. Apa sudah tak ada lagikah Ikkyu yang dulu? Apa yang ada kini hanya sosok kejam Il Distruttore? "Kenapa semudah itu kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri nyawa seseorang?" tanya Unsui lirih.

"Kenapa harus sulit?" balasnya santai.

"Mereka manusia!"

"Yeah, lalu?"

Unsui menggigit bibir bawahnya, percakapan ini rasanya melelahkan sekali. Kemana Ikkyu yang dulu? Yang polos, yang manis, yang konyol? Siapa sebenarnya sosok di hadapannya ini? Ikkyu yang dulu tidak akan seperti ini. Menggelengkan kepala, lalu barkata. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan tumbuh menjadi penghancur seperti ini." desisnya.

Wajah itu kini memandangnya remeh, memamerkan seringai keji. "Menurutmu aku jadi seperti ini karena siapa, eh?" balasnya, balik menuding. "Tahu tidak, Unsui? Jika saja 5 tahun lalu kau memberi saran pada sang Raja agar membunuhku saja, semua tak perlu seperti ini." Tandasnya.

"Jadi ini semua salahku?" Ucapan itu lebih seperti ia ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ikkyu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Pikir sendiri," bersamaan dengan itu ia segera beranjak pergi, mendadak teringat dengan tujuan semula untuk beristirahat sejenak di kamarnya.

Dan meninggalkan Unsui dalam kesunyian, yang membuatnya kembali bertanya. "Apa ini semua memang benar-benar salahku? Aku, yang dengan egoisnya memisahkan Ikkyu dan Putri Kerajaan Timur."

_Apa memang lebih baik bila membunuhnya saja saat itu?_

Terdiam. Hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

_Tidak, tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih baik jika Ikkyu terbunuh._

.

.

* * *

Ikkyu Hosokawa tidak pernah terlahir menjadi seseorang yang jahat. Peran antagonis sama sekali tidak tepat bila disandangkan dengan dirinya. Selama 12 tahun, ia tumbuh menjadi Pangeran Shinryuuji yang memiliki moral dan kepribadian yang baik.

Tapi segalanya harus berubah dalam satu hari.

Ia bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan Putri Kerajaan Timur, Mamori Anezaki. Sejarah panjang kedua kerajaan itu mengharuskan mereka untuk saling membenci. Hanya peperangan panjang tanpa akhir yang menghiasai jika mereka mencoba untuk bersama. Bukan hal yang aneh jika kemudian Raja Shinryuuji bertindak, memisahkan Ikkyu dan Mamori bagaimanapun caranya.

Dan lalu, Unsui sebagai penasihat memberi saran agar meminta bantuan sekutu Shinryuuji—pihak Surga, yang oh pastinya akan sangat senang bila kembali berurusan dengan manusia. Ingatan Mamori tentang Ikkyu terhapus, dan Ikkyu tidak. Mamori tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit, dan Ikkyu tetap menanggungnya sampai sekarang.

Dilupakan oleh gadis yang ia cintai, usianya baru beranjak 12 tahun dan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kebahagiaannya direnggut dengan seenaknya. Lalu di tengah keterpurukan itu, benaknya bertanya: Orang lain berhak bahagia, kenapa ia tidak? Orang lain bebas mencintai siapapun, kenapa ia tidak? Kenapa harus ia yang menerima semua sakit ini?

Sisi terkelam dirinya lalu bangkit, menempanya menjadi pribadi keras yang tertutup. Mengubahnya menjadi sang Penghancur. Kebahagiannya diambil, lalu kenapa ia tidak boleh mengambil kebahagian milik orang lain?

Dari situlah cikal bakal dari Il Distruttore.

.

.

* * *

Menghabiskan sore dengan duduk melamun di salah satu bangku taman Istana, sama sekali bukan kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh sang Pangeran. Tapi di sinilah ia sekarang, mengosongkan pikiran dengan hanya menatap hamparan rumput yang membentang di halaman belakang Castillo del Dragòn.

Sedang malas menghadiri latihan militer, malas juga mengikuti jamuan bangsawan. Kadang ia pikir betapa lebih mudah jika seandainya ia dilahirkan hanya sebagai rakyat biasa, tanpa embel-embel Putra Mahkota Shinryuuji di belakang namanya. Dan Ikkyu percaya, jika memang ia terlahir tidak sebagai dirinya yang sekarang, mungkin ia bisa bersama dengan Mamori. Bebas mencintai gadis itu tanpa takut akan memicu perang.

Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya angan yang tak mungkin terjadi.

"Wajahmu berantakan sekali."

Teguran halus itu menyadarkan lamunan Ikkyu, dengan wajah keras, ia memandang pemilik suara lembut itu. Sosok gadis berambut panjang pirang balik memandangnya dengan senyum manis.

Ikkyu mendengus. "Jangan muncul mengagetkan begitu!" gerutunya.

Sosok itu tertawa kecil, terdengar sangat merdu sekali di telinga Ikkyu. Segala keindahan memang terdapat pada dirinya, Karin. Sebenci apapun Ikkyu dengan sekutu dari Kerajaannya ini, ia tak pernah bisa benar-benar membenci malaikat satu ini.

"Maaf," ujarnya, masih dengan tatapan lembut. "Tapi aku serius, makin hari kau makin terlihat berantakan saja."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Dan juga makin ketus."

Ikkyu memutuskan diam saja daripada meladeni Karin.

"Kau sudah sangat berubah, Pangeran." Karin melanjutkan, dipandanginya Ikkyu. "Kau tahu, ingin sekali rasanya aku mengambil semua beban dan rasa sakit yang kau derita. Aku tak pernah sanggup melihat ada orang lain kesusahan di depan mataku sendiri."

Sang Pangeran tetap bungkam.

Karin menghela nafas. "Maafkan saudaraku, bisakah kau?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Maafkan atas eksekusi yang ia lakukan 5 tahun lalu."

Ingin rasanya Ikkyu tertawa keras-keras mendengar ucapan Karin barusan. Memaafkan Yamato, katanya? Bah! Yamato saja tidak minta maaf padanya, untuk apa ia memaafkan? "Dengar, Karin, sampai mati aku akan tetap menaruh kebencian padanya! Itu dosa tak termaafkan!"

Wajah itu kini mengiba. "Yamato tak pernah bermaksud merenggut kebahagiaanmu. Yang ia lakukan demi kebaikan. Menghapus ingatan Putri Deimon itu tentangmu, dan memisahkan kalian berdua adalah yang terbaik."

Pembicaraan ini hanya akan menguras tenaga Ikkyu saja, padahal ia hanya ingin bersantai. Wajah dinginnya memandang Karin tajam. "Cukup, oke? Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah itu."

Karin diam, memandang wajah pemuda itu dengan tatapan iba yang sama.

Ikkyu mendadak seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Omong-omong, sedang apa kau di bumi, Karin?"

"Sang Raja memanggil kami." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang ia sedang berbicara dengan Yamato."

Ikkyu makin berkerut keningnya. "Bahkan Yamato juga ada di sini?" ulangnya tak percaya. Malaikat dengan kedudukan tinggi seperti Yamato bahkan juga dipanggil, ada apa ini? "Apa yang diinginkan Raja sampai memanggil malaikat?"

Karin seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian menahannya. "Lebih baik kau tanyakan sendiri pada ayamu."

"Aku butuh jawaban langsung!"

Ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga. "Shinryuuji akan memulai perang dengan kerajaan Timur, Deimon."

.

.

* * *

Marah, kecewa, kesal, semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Ikkyu tak habis pikir, apa yang di pikiran ayahnya sebenarnya? Sang ayah memisahkannya dengan Mamori agar perang tak perlu terjadi, tapi kini ia sendiri yang hendak melakukan penyerangan ke Deimon. Permainan apa lagi kali ini yang sang ayah mainkan?

Langkahnya ia percepat, berjalan menuju ruangan rapat biasa diadakan dengan para petinggi kerajaan. Tidak akan ia biarkan sang Raja berbuat seenaknya lagi kali ini. Melindungi Mamori dan membiarkannya tetap hidup, itu adalah prioritas dan tujuan satu-satunya Ikkyu selama ini.

Sampai juga akhirnya, dengan penuh emosi, Ikkyu membuka lebar-lebar pintu besar itu.

"APA MAKSUD DARI RENCANA PENYERANGAN ITU, YANG MULIA?"

Sumita Sendouda berjengit mendengar teriakan keras dari sang putra. Di sebelahnya, Yamato hanya menatap Ikkyu dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Ada beberapa malaikat di ruangan ini selain Yamato, diantaranya; Taka, Heracles, Shin, dan Achiles. Ikkyu menyipit melihat kehadiran malaikat dengan jumlah cukup banyak ini.

"Pangeran, tenangkan diri Anda." Suara ini terdengar dari sudut ruangan, Unsui. Ya, ia kembali menjadi Penasihat Kerajaan, bukan lagi berperan layaknya teman seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Diam!" desis Ikkyu, matanya masih tertuju pada sang Raja.

Sendouda menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Usia tak bisa menipu, ia sudah tak sekuat dulu. Badannya sudah rapuh digerogoti umur. Berbicara keras jelas bukan opsi yang ia inginkan. "Jadi kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Dengar, kita akan memperluas kekuasaan bila berhasil menghancurkan Deimon. Tidak akan ada lagi penghalang jika berhasil menduduki wilayah mereka!"

Ikkyu masih tetap tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. "Sampai meminta bantuan makhluk Surga?" tanyanya membelalakkan mata seraya menunjuk barisan malaikat yang berderet di samping ayahnya.

Sang Raja tetap menjaga emosi, dengan tenang berusaha menjelaskan. "Ksatria Templar mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Crusader, karena itu aku memikirkan kemungkinan jika Deimon juga ikut meminta bantuan pihak lain."

Meyipitkan mata. "Pihak lain?"

"Sekutu Deimon—pihak Neraka."

Oh, jadi kini akan menjadi perang Neraka vs Surga jilid dua dengan manusia sebagai perantaranya? Serius, Ikkyu muak!

Menghembuskan nafas, lalu berbalik pergi. "_I'll pass._"

.

.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author:** Udah 5 bulan ya ==' ckckck saya gak tau kenapa saya ini kayaknya lamban banget dalam masalah mengapdet fic, maap ya readers (_ _)

Oke, pengen ngebahas lebih lanjut masalah Ikkyu yang mendadak OOC sekali di sini. Oye, banyak yang nebak Pangerannya Hiruma ya O.O Ikkyu di manga emang keliatannya konyol dan objek bully dari anak-anak Shinryuuji. Tapi perhatiin deh, tiap ada yang nantangin dia masalah perang catch, mukanya pasti berubah jadi nyeremin. Nah, wajah serem yang kayak gitu yang biasa ia tunjukkan sebagai Il Distruttore xD jadi anggep aja saya sedang menggambarkan sisi tergelap dari seorang Ikkyu Hosokawa *plak*

Dan masalah Ikkyu yang kayaknya cinta mati banget sama Mamori padahal baru sekali ketemu. Yah, maklum ya, ini kan jaman dulu -_- liat aja tuh RomeoJuliet, baru sekali ketemu aja udah crazy in love u_u atau Cinderella sama Prince Charming, yang baru dansa semalem aja udah sampai rela nyari-nyari Cinderella ke penjuru negeri. Jadi ngertiin lah perasaan Ikkyu :D

Waktunya review reply XD

**Kazuazul: **nyaha misterius ya? Sengaja sih, soalnya chap kemaren kan masih prolog, jadi tokohnya juga gak dijelasin XD dan emang masih banyak bagian yang belum saya jelasin, di chap2 mendatang mungkin :) yap, ini apdet

**Chian30ne:** Bukan Hiruma XD Muahaha masa' Raja-nya yang Hiruma =)) yep udah apdet

**Hore gak login:** nyaa~ jangan sedih dong *?* udah ketebak kan di chap ini :3 udah apdet

**Angels's Apple:** Huwaa~ kangen dirimu *nemplok* kemana saja kau, nak u_u iya ada perang, ta-tapi jangan bandingin sama karyanya engkong Tolkien atau mas Paolini dong XDD yep, Ikkyu, selamat kau doang yang berhasil nebak :D haha iya gpp, aku ngerti kau sibuk sampai2 melupakanku *?* =='

**RisaloveHiru:** bukan Hiruma, gomen :3 iya udah setaun nih =) udah apdet

**Rizu Auxe09:** gak Mamo centric juga sih, karena fokus terbagi ke Mamo sama Ikkyu =D iya udah apdet, maap lama (_ _)

**Yoshikitty29:** ro-romantis o.O huwee makasih *peluk* XDD iya bukan Hiruma, ini udah apdet :D

**Kazeyana Fami: **udah apdet XD

**YohNa-nyu:** nyaa makasih *peluk* oke udah apdet XD

**Dilia Shiraishi:** makasih makasih *peluk* =)) iya bukan Hiruma, tapi dia juga nanti muncul kok XD makasih ucapannya, nih apdet :)

**Gekkou Kitsu:** iya itu puisi :3 nih adpet XD

Oke, berminat review lagi?


	3. Chapter 2: Devil Beside You

_"Shinryuuji akan memulai perang dengan kerajaan Timur, Deimon."_

_._

"_Dengar, kita akan memperluas kekuasaan bila berhasil menghancurkan Deimon.__"_

.

"_I'll pass._"

.

* * *

**Remember Me**

© Sapphire

**-2-**

**Devil Beside You

* * *

**

Ruangan itu tidak besar, lokasinya pun terpencil, hanya menyisakan sebuah jendela kecil sebagai satu-satunya sumber pasokan udara. Tak banyak orang merasa perlu untuk mendatangi tempat ini, ruangan ini bisa dibilang hanya sebagai pelengkap dari kemegahan _Witte Paleis_—Istana Putih. Istana utama kerajaan Deimon. Walau terlihat jarang dijamah oleh manusia, tapi tempat ini senantiasa selalu terlihat bersih dan rapi tanpa ada noda dan debu sedikitpun. Empty Room, tempat ini biasa disebut begitu.

Tidak ada yang istimewa, hm?

Tapi tentu tidak ada yang mengetahui fungsi asli dari ruangan ini. ER—Empty Room—memiliki fungsi sebagai ruangan rapat rahasia antar para petinggi Kerajaan. Berbagai masalah pelik, baik internal maupun eksternal yang memiliki kaitan penting dengan kelangsungan Deimon, dibahas di sini. Tentu bukan tanpa alasan ER lah yang dipilih sebagai ruang pertemuan rahasia, sang Ratu, Mami Anezaki—penggendali penuh Deimon saat ini—tidak menginginkan ada satupun penguping. Rahasia Kerajaan bukan untuk diumbar-umbar, asal tahu saja.

Sejak kematian Raja Tateo 5 tahun lalu, Mami harus menanggung segala hal mengenai Deimon seorang diri. Keadaan memaksanya untuk beralih dari seorang Permaisuri anggun yang lembut, menjadi pemimpin Kerajaan yang keras dan tak kenal ampun. Jabatan yang ia emban saat ini bukan main-main, lengah sedikit rezimnya bisa dijungkirbalikkan oleh berbagai pihak pemberontak. Dan jelas bukan hal mudah menjadi sosok tangguh itu di saat ia juga harus membesarkan putri tunggalnya, Mamori.

Mamori Anezaki XVII, putri tunggalnya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Dibanding saat 5 tahun yang lalu, Putri Timur itu sudah menunjukkan kematangan fisik dan emosi yang terlihat nyata. Mami tahu benar usaha Mamori untuk menjadi calon penerus dirinya. Gadis itu sangat tekun mempelajari sejarah Negeri ini, bahkan diam-diam ia kadang ikut berlatih bersama Ksatria Templar di lapangan Istana.

Selama 5 tahun terakhir ini, Kerajaan Deimon memang sedang goyah. Dimulai dari terbunuhnya sang Raja secara misterius, hingga pergantian kepemimpinan yang sempat mendapat pertentangan dari beberapa kalangan yang meragukan Mami. Tapi walau diragukan sekalipun, Mami terbilang sukses dalam menjalankan pemerintahan. Ia berhasil membuktikan pada para petinggi kerajaan bahwa ia pun mampu berperan ganda menjadi Ratu Deimon sekaligus ibu dari Putri Timur.

Dan pada pagi hari ini, Mami mengumpulkan para petinggi Deimon di ER untuk merapatkan sesuatu yang penting. Tanpa ada seorangpun dari anggota rapat yang menyadari, Putri Timur—Mamori—kini tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi gadis berambut auburn itu untuk menyadari bahwa ER bukan sekedar tempat kosong biasa. Perlu riset beberapa bulan sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ruangan kosong yang dulu sering ia pakai untuk bermain kini telah disulap ibunya menjadi ruang rapat dengan para petinggi kerajaan.

Bermodal jendela kecil ER yang menghadap ke halaman belakang Istana, Mamori berjudi dengan mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan sang ibu dengan petinggi yang lain. Ia tahu sedang dilakukan rapat kecil pagi ini karena melihat pintu ER yang tertutup rapat dan dilihatnya ada pengawal yang hilir mudik mondar-mandir di depan pintu.

Mamori jelas sangat penasaran dengan topik apa yang dibahas sampai-sampai Mami mengorbankan waktu sarapannya. Ia kelak akan menjadi Ratu kerajaan ini—pemimpin rakyat-rakyatnya. Maka wajar Mamori merasa berhak untuk tahu masalah apa yang tengah dibahas. Ada ancaman dari luar kah?

Ia tidak buta. Sejak kematian ayahnya, Mamori belajar banyak tentang makna hidup. Bahwa menjadi Putri adalah beban berat dan bukan hanya sekedar hiasan kerajaan semata. Semua gadis di kerajaan ini mungkin bermimpi bisa berada di posisinya—mendapat berbagai kenyamanan dan memiliki ratusan dayang-dayang yang siap diperintah. Tapi jelas tidak semudah itu.

"Jadi, ini pernyataan perang?"

Sayup-sayup sebuah suara berat terdengar dari jendela kecil itu. Mamori memicingkan matanya begitu mendengar kata 'perang'? Perang? Yang benar saja! Kerajaan mana yang berani mengajak perang Deimon? Selama 5 tahun terakhir, walau kondisinya masih labil, ksatria Templar yang dipimpin oleh Jenderal Doburoku cukup disegani. Dan sekarang masih ada yang berani menyatakan perang? Mamori tidak habis pikir.

"...ya...kita harus bertindak cepat...mereka tak bisa anggap remeh...,"

Suara yang terdengar makin tidak jelas. Mungkin menyadari bahwa topik yang dibicarakan cukup berat, hingga para anggota rapat merasa harus menurunkan frekuensi suara mereka.

Membuat Mamori makin frustasi saja jadinya.

Hingga kemudian, ia mendengar suara yang asing—belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Suara berat milik seorang pemuda. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat mengancam, seakan bisa memanipulasi semua orang hanya dengan mendengar ucapannya. Suaranya menakutkan, bahkan Mamori bisa membayangkan betapa seramnya rupa pemilik suara ini.

Dingin. Kejam. Mengancam.

"Kalian bisa meminta bantuan pada iblis."

Dan Mamori langsung membeku di tempat.

.

.

* * *

Iblis?

Iblis?

Iblis? Yang benar saja—IBLIS?

Mamori terus melangkah dengan cepat di sepanjang koridor Istana untuk memulihkan rasa kejutnya. Ia masih tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya barusan. Putri Timur itu tahu sejarah kerajaannya yang memang pernah bersekutu dengan makhluk Neraka itu dua ratus tahun yang lalu kala perang besar yang dilakukan dengan Shinryuuji. Ia hanya tak menyangka saja sejarah yang selama ini sudah ia anggap bagai dongeng kini terasa sangat nyata.

Ada sebuah kerajaan yang menyatakan perang dengan Deimon. Dan Deimon harus kembali meminta bantuan pihak Neraka. Sejarah terulang. Yang jadi masalah, kerajaan mana yang ingin berperang dengan Deimon? Apa Shinryuuji?

Informasi yang ia dapat terlalu banyak, membuat Mamori ingin berbaring di ranjangnya dan berpikir jernih. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang tengah dihadapi Deimon. Ia seorang Putri, calon Ratu, jelas ia tak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan melihat Mami sendirian yang berjuang.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Kak Mamo!"

Suzuna secara mengagetkan muncul di hadapan Mamori yang pikirannya masih terfokus pada pembicaraan yang ia dengar tadi. Bangsawan Taki ini tidak mengenakan sepatu berodanya lagi kala berada di _Witte Paleis_, mungkin kapok juga karena sang Ratu sudah berulang kali mengingatkannya agar berpenampilan selayaknya Lady yang anggun jika menginjakkan kaki di Istana.

"Suzuna...," lirih Mamori, masih setengah terkejut menyadari kemunculan mendadak gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri ini.

"Ada apa, Kak Mamo? Kau terlihat bingung." Suzuna menatap lekat-lekat sang Putri Timur yang memang tak tampak baik-baik saja saat ini.

Mamori menggeleng, hendak mengatakan dusta bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi ia tak bisa, ini masalah pelik. Terus berdiam diri lama-lama menyiksa Mamori juga, hingga akhirnya ia menjawab. "Suzuna, kita akan berperang." Ujarnya hati-hati.

"A-apa?" Suzuna memandangnya heran.

Mamori menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu, lalu berjalan cepat menuju ujung ruangan. "Kau harus menemaniku, ada hal yang ingin kupastikan."

"Dan bisakah Kak Mamo jelaskan dulu padaku apa maksud dari semua ini?" Desak Suzuna. Ia pasrah saja Mamori menyeret-nyeretnya pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi setidaknya berilah ia kejelasan.

Mamori memandang tajam pada Suzuna, masih tetap melangkah cepat. "Kurang jelaskah ucapanku tadi? Kita akan berperang! Ada kerajaan yang menyatakan perang pada Deimon, dan kita harus bersiap!"

.

.

* * *

ER masih dijaga dengan ketat begitu Mamori dan Suzuna sampai di tempat itu. Tapi yang berbeda adalah pengawal yang menjaganya. Kini terdapat tiga pengawal yang berdiri tegap mengamankan ER dari orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan. Dan bukan sembarang pengawal, mereka bertiga adalah ksatria Templar!

"Juumonji, Kuroki, Togano!" tegur Mamori kaget mendapati ketiga orang mantan teman sekelasnya dulu kala di sekolah.

Sebagai putri, Mamori wajib mengikuti pendidikan dasar guna memperluas wawasannya. Hanya saja ketimbang diajar oleh guru privat yang akan mengajarnya langsung di Istana, Mamori memilih masuk sekolah rakyat biasa agar bisa berbaur dengan anak-anak seusianya yang lain.

"Yang mulia!" Mereka bertiga menjawab serempak sambil memasang gerakan hormat.

Mamori berjalan mendekati tiga kstaria Templar itu—Suzuna sendiri hanya mengekor dibelakang, masih shock. "Menyingkirlah, aku ingin masuk."

Kuroki yang pertama bereaksi. Ia dengan gerakan cepat merentangkan tangannya, menghadang langkah sang Putri. "Maaf, Yang mulia—tapi titah baginda Ratu sudah jelas; tidak boleh ada yang memasuki ruangan ini selama rapat berlangsung."

Juumonji dan Togano semakin memperjelas pernyataan Kuroki dengan ikut menghadang pintu ER. Memang pada dasarnya tubuh mereka bertiga tergolong besar, hingga seluruh akses menuju pintu kini tertutup.

Mamori menyipitkan matanya, merasa tak terima perintahnya tidak diacuhkan begitu saja. walau alasannya bisa dimengerti; bahwa perintah ratu jauh lebih didengarkan dibanding putri mahkota seperti dirinya.

Tapi kalau begitu sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa memasuki ER dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terkadang, tindakan nekat itu diperlukan.

"Kalau begitu, maaf." Desis Mamori.

Ketiga kstaria Templar itu mengangkat alis. Merasa bingung dengan ucapan Mamori.

Mamori mengangkat gaunnya sampai sebatas lutut, lalu dengan keras ia menginjak kaki Kuroki. Percayalah—walau tubuhnya ramping—tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan sang putri jika sudah main fisik. Hampir setiap hari diam-diam berlatih dengan pasukan kerajaan jelas menjadi latihan fisik tersendiri bagi Mamori.

Kuroki terjengkang, tak menyangka reaksi tiba-tiba yang diberikan Mamori. Dan di saat itulah Mamori beraksi. Sela-sela kecil yang diciptakan akibat kelengahan sesaat Kuroki sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberi akses Mamori masuk.

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, dengan cepat Mamori segera menyelinap dan membuka pintu ER.

_BRAK_

.

.

* * *

Mami menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas dada. Matanya tajam menusuk memandang sang putri timur. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki, sambil memulai ceramahnya. "Mamori, kau tahu kan bahwa ini adalah rapat tertutup petinggi Istana?" tudingnya.

Mamori membisu.

Begitu memasuki ER, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah ada begitu banyak petinggi dan tetua yang hadir. Itu membuatnya makin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu sangat penting yang sedang mereka bahas. Hal kedua, ia mencari pemilik suara mengerikan itu. Pandangan matanya mengedar ke penjuru ruangan, tapi nihil. Ia sudah tahu jenis suara setiap orang yang ada di ER ini, dan Mamori cukup yakin bukan salah di antara mereka yang menyebut-nyebut perihal 'iblis' itu.

"Dan dengan seenaknya kau memasuki ruang rapat! Itu bisa disebut sebagai pembangkangan, mengerti?" Mami masih melanjutkan omelannya. Maniknya kali ini memandang gadis berambut biru yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di punggung Mamori, ketakutan. "Kau bahkan melibatkan Suzuna?"

"Ibu," Mamori jengah juga menjadi pihak yang teruduh. "sebagai calon ratu negeri ini, aku merasa berhak untuk tahu jika ada masalah yang mengancam."

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang mengancam—"

"Bu!" Mamori menaikkan nada suaranya, terlihat frustasi. "Aku tahu semuanya, bu. Maaf aku mencuri dengar. Tapi, jika ada masalah, aku ingin bisa membantumu."

Mami menggigit ujung bibirnya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tahu bahwa tak selamanya ia bisa menyembunyikan ini semua dari putri tunggalnya itu. Selama ini Mami selalu berusaha untuk tidak melibatkan Mamori dalam urusan Istana demi melindunginya. Semakin sedikit yang Mamori tahu, maka keselamatannya akan lebih terjamin.

Tapi sekeras apapun usahanya, Mamori tetaplah Mamori. Gadis tangguh yang tidak bisa melihat dirinya sendiri aman sementara orang lain menderita. _Sungguh mirip Tateo_, pikir Mami terenyuh.

"Mamori—"

"Bu..," Mamori kembali memotong, dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "aku lebih memilih menderita daripada terus dibohongi."

Mami menatap Mamori tak percaya, gadis kecilnya memang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Mau sampai kapan ia menjaga Mamori di zona aman sementara putrinya itu sendiri sudah lelah terus menerus diperlakukan seperti anak kecil?

"Yang mulia," Suara berat itu terdengar di ujung ruangan, laki-laki paruh baya bertubuh kecil yang tak lain adalah Doburoku—Jenderal perang pasukan Templar. "Saya rasa sudah saatnya putri Mamori dilibatkan dalam hal ini. Kita tak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan ini darinya,"

Setelah jeda panjang, akhirnya sang Ratu mengangguk. Ia memandang Mamori, lalu berucap. "Ya, sayang, ada sesuatu yang mengancam kerajaan ini." Mami membenarkan. "Kerjaan Shinryuuji menyatakan perang pada kita."

Bahkan walau sudah menduganya, tetap saja Mamori terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya memucat tanpa ia sadari. "Apa itu sudah valid?" tanyanya lirih.

Mami tersenyum hambar. "Ya, mata-mata kami di sana sudah memastikannya."

Saat mendengar kata 'mata-mata', telinga Mamori langsung bereaksi. Mata-mata? Sejak kapan Deimon punya mata-mata di Shinryuuji? Astaga, sudah berapa banyak hal yang tidak Mamori ketahui tentang negerinya ini?

"Apa mata-mata yang Ibu maksud adalah seseorang dengan suara mengerikan yang sempat kudengar itu?" Mamori memastikan.

Mami tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Mamori. "Suara mengerikan, ya? Yeah, benar sekali, sayang." Bahkan saat ia berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu, Mami tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Orang itu terlalu mengerikan.

"Dan dia—memberi saran untuk...," Mamori menahan perkataannya, tidak tahu apa harus dikatakan sekarang atau tidak. "...meminta bantuan pada iblis?"

Seluruh ruangan mendadak hening ketika Mamori mengucapkan kata 'iblis'. Bagaimanapun juga, walau sempat menjadi sekutu pada perang dua ratus tahun lalu, berurusan dengan makhluk Neraka bukanlah opsi yang semua orang inginkan.

"Pilihan apalagi yang kita punya?" Kali ini yang bersuara adalah Doburoku. Jenderal Templar itu menunduk saat mengucapkannya—mungkin malu menyadari bahwa kemampuannya tak akan cukup untuk menghadang Crusader.

Mami hanya diam. Dan diamnya itu adalah mengiyakan.

"Tapi, bukankah itu berarti kita butuh tumbal?" kali ini Suzuna memberanikan diri untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan. Awalnya memang terkejut mendapati semua ini terjadi begitu cepat, tapi perlahan-lahan ia mulai bisa menerima. Ia tak bisa selamanya menjadi pengecut.

Tumbal yang dimaksud adalah bayaran jika meminta bantuan makhluk terkutuk itu. Saat perang dua ratus tahun lalu, tumbal yang diberikan adalah—

"Aku bersedia menjadi tumbal."

—putri mahkota kerajaan; Mamori Anezaki I

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_14/12/2010 7:10 AM - Sapphire Schweinsteiger_

Maapfkan saja jika ada kesalahan atau apa, ngetiknya buru-buru mumpung lagi libur ==' typo pasti bertebaran nih ._. kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan perihal plot atau jalan cerita yang kiranya membuat Anda bingung, silakan ditanyakan lewat ripyu atau PM :) ada yang bisa nebak siapa si mata-mata XD

Review reply:

**Chian30ne ga login**: Ah, gak mungkin Agon lah XDD citra 'mengerikan' emangnya cuma punya Agon doang =)) Ikkyu kekar ah o.O tapi iya sih, dia pendek #bah perang masih chap entah keberapa kali ya -,- Neraka = Hiruma gitu ya =)) sip thanks ripyunya, aku kangen dirimu T_T

**RisaLoveHiru**: Haha tau tuh, mungkin karena Ikkyu sama sekali ga ada imej buat jadi pangeran kali =)) hoho liat nanti yaa. Dan masalah apdet, setuju bangeet #tos makasih ripyunya yaa :)

**Phi**: Ikkyu bisa serem juga lho, jangan salah =)) sip makasih ripyunya :)

**Rizu Auxe09:** Iya dong IkkyuMamo =)) sip apdetm makasih ripyunya :))

Yang login dibales lewat PM :)

Bersedia memberi ripyu?


End file.
